The present invention relates to a road mat
Road mats are designed to be laid onto a ground surface in end to end relation and driven over by motor vehicles. They formerly were used only where the ground surface was incapable of supporting the weight of a motor vehicle, such as in mud, swamp or muskeg. They are now also used in environmentally sensitive areas in order to reduce environmental damage.
It is important that the road mats do not shift after installation. Otherwise gaps occur and the road mats must constantly be realigned. In order to reduce movement, road mats are commonly manufactured mating engagements at either end. One such form of engagement is a first xe2x80x9cLxe2x80x9d shaped appendage extending outwardly and upwardly from a first end and a second xe2x80x9cLxe2x80x9d shaped appendage extending outwardly and downwardly from a second end of each mat. The engagement of the first xe2x80x9cLxe2x80x9d shaped appendage with the second xe2x80x9cLxe2x80x9d shaped appendage prevents axial movement. This engagement works effectively when the underlying surface is firm. However, when the underlying surface is soft, spongy or uneven, the engagement is not effective. On such surfaces the road mats tend to tip up when weight is exerted upon one end. This tipping movement is encountered both as a motor vehicle first drives onto one of the road mats and as the motor vehicle drives off the road mat. When subjected to this tipping movement, the road mats tend to separate.
What is required is a road mat with a more secure locking engagement that will not separate even when subjected to tipping caused by uneven load distribution on soft, spongy or uneven ground surfaces.
According to the present invention there is provided a road mat which includes a body having a first end, a second end, a first face and a second face. A first coupling is positioned at the first end. The first coupling has an outwardly extending portion extending outwardly from the first end adjacent to the second face, an angled portion extending from a remote end of the outwardly extending portion toward but not past the first face, and an inwardly extending retaining lip extending from a remote end of the angled portion back toward the first end. A second coupling is positioned at the second end. The second coupling has an outwardly extending portion extending outwardly from the second end adjacent to the first face, an angled portion extending from a remote end of the outwardly extending portion toward but not past the second face, and an inwardly extending retaining lip extending from a remote end of the angled portion back toward the second end. The second coupling is adapted to engage the first coupling of an adjacent body. The retaining lip of the second coupling engages the retaining lip of the first coupling preventing separation.
The road mat, as described above, when interlocked to form a road is less susceptible to separation as weight from a vehicle is transferred along the road from one road mat to an adjacent road mat. The retaining lip of the second coupling engages the retaining lip of the first coupling to ensure that separation does not occur.